The Past Will Always Find You
by RandomNerd13
Summary: It's been a year since Cody moved to riverdale and made himself a new identity... as jughead. He was adopted by fp jones but will his roots come back to haunt him or will he never return to the Tipton hotel which he once called home... and will he forgive the people who made him leave in the first place... you are gonna have to read and find out! Note: I have this story taking p
1. Chapter one: Blue and gold stress

I'm sitting in pops drinking my regular coffee while I write more about the mystery of The dark hood until Betty shows up like we agreed to an hour ago except She is 25 minutes late.

"Hey jug," Betty says with a huge smile on her face then sits in the chair in front of me. "Your 25 minutes late," I say clearly tired. "I'm sorry mom was lecturing me again," Betty replies. Pop noticed Betty showed up so he came to our table and asked Betty if she wanted anything. She said she would like a coffee. "Anyway how is the blue and gold coming," Betty asked after pop came back with her coffee. "It's going along but we are still missing something," I say stressed. "Maybe what we need is a break," Betty replies and grabs my hand. "How that would be nice," I say looking away from my laptop. "But we have no time this article is due tomorrow," I say looking back at my work. "That's why I have a idea...," Betty says. "What's your idea," I ask confused. "We work really hard today and turn this in tomorrow so we can spend our spring break free from murder cases, crime scenes, and daddy issues," Betty says and I smile. "There is no way we are gonna be able to finish this in a day Betty," i say sadly. "Maybe we could if we got some help...," betty says. "And where are we gonna find help?," I asked intrigued because she is obviously up to something. "Right here," I look behind me and there I see a few teenagers from the novel club. "How did you get the novel club to help us," I ask confused. "The novel club owes me some cash because I let them borrow money to buy some more supplies so I told them if they did this for us there debt would be cleared," Betty says and I smile. "You are so smart Betty cooper," I say then gives her a kiss on her hand. "So are we gonna go to your house and work on it?," I ask. "No we are just gonna head to the school library," Betty says so I get out of the booth and start the long walk to school from pops. During the walk I for some reason think about what is going on at the Tipton in Boston. Which was strange because I haven't thought about Boston since I left.

After the long walk to school we have finally made it to the library where we are probably gonna spend hours working on the blue and gold to turn it in tomorrow. I have no clue how we are gonna do this but i am gonna try for the most part!

-one hour later-

We are really close to finishing the blue and gold surprisingly with the whole novel club on our team time goes by way faster and you get much more work done.

-2 hours later-

We are finally done and surprisingly it didn't take as long as I thought it would. After we all finished the blue and gold we emailed it to the school and now I can officially leave! After all the novel club members left me and Betty stayed to to clean up the mess we made in the library. "So jughead what are you planning to do after this," betty asked. I thought about going to pops and getting me some dinner," I reply with a shrug. "Why don't you just eat dinner with Archie and mr Andrews since you live there now,' I shrug. "I'm not sure I'm kinda craving pops burgers I haven't had one since yesterday," I reply thinking about pops amazing burgers. "Okay let's go get burgers then," Betty says and grabs her purse and backpack I follow right beside her and we start talking about some random stuff the whole way to pops choc'lit shop. once we were in front of pops Bettys phone rang so we stopped so she could answer the phone. it was veronica. it must have been a very private conversation. "I have to take this, meet you in pops?,' betty asked so I just shook my head yes and walked into pops alone. inside pops I see Kevin in there which was no surprise because his dad ain't the best at cooking. Don't tell Sheriff Keller I said that though. I decide to sit in the same booth I did this morning so it will be easier for betty to find me after her phone call with veronica. two minutes later kevin realizes I was here. "hey jughead,' Kevin says and sits at the other side of the booth. "sup,' I reply. "so jug I have been meaning to ask you and betty how the blue and gold was going,' kevin ask with curiosity. 'we just finished it a hour ago, it will probably be published some time tomorrow afternoon,' I reply and smile. 'great, anyway I have to go back to my table I think my food is almost done,' kevin says and gets out of the booth to go back to his table. After what feels like forever Betty has finally walked into pops so I get out of my seat and waved so she can find our table. Once Betty sits down I go back to my seat and look at the menu pop handed me moments ago. Betty does the same. I don't know why I still look at this menu I practically memorized everything in it and I already know I wanted a hamburger and a mint chocolate chip milkshake. "so what you gonna order?.' I ask betty looking away from the menu. 'I think im gonna get a burger and a coke,' betty replies and puts down her menu. "so jughead me,veronica, and archie are going to veronicas house tomorrow afterschool, you wanna come?,' betty ask. "do I have much of a choice?,' I reply following by a smirk. 'no you do not,' betty replies and I groan a little and say 'okay meet yall at the front of the school 10 minutes after the bell rings?,' betty smiles and nods her head. we order our food from pop and just sit in silence for a while. I decide to break the silence. "so are you excited for spring break?," I ask staring in Bettys eyes. "you have no idea!,' betty replies with a smile "so what are your plans?,' betty ask while she twirls her hair around her finger "I don't really have any plans," I reply then try and recall any plans I may have mads which of course there is none. "its okay jug i have no plans either,' betty says and I smile. once our food gets here the silence returns which is okay because talking with your mouth full is disgusting anyway. once we finished we asked pops for the check. i paid and we left the diner heading back to Bettys and archie's house. once we stood in front of the coopers resident i gave betty a hug and walked back to archies house. once i got inside i walked into the living room where mr. Andrews was watching some football game with archie. "hey jughead your back early,' mr. Andrews says and i just shrug. 'not really, its already 7 at night. i reply and look at my watch. "i know, but i figured you would be out later," mr Andrew says i laugh. 'not really that kind of person," i say with a smile then walk out of the living room and upstairs to the room me and archie have been sharing the past couple weeks. after a while i got really bored and decided to go on my computer. for some reason i decided to google me and zacks dad just to see how his music career is going. one of the headlines absolutely devastates me. it was from a couple weeks after I ran away a year ago. "kurt martin cancels world tour after devastating sons disapearence,'. I cant believe he canceled his world tour he had been so excited about it before i left. 'hey jughead,' archie says and i quickly slam my computer shut. 'the football game ended?,' i asked archie shook his head. "we lost,' archie says. "figured, anyway wanna play video games?,' i asked archie shook his head and grabbed the controllers and tossed one to me.

Authors note: I was rewatching season 2 of riverdale and I noticed my mistake, the whole Jason blossom thing ended in winter time where I still had it going on in spring so I quickly just changed Jason blossom to the dark hood which is actually going on at that point of time. Anyway I hope to get a new chapter out soon so bye for now!


	2. Friday

I had to rush this morning on getting dressed thanks to my sleeping habits. Ever since I moved to riverdale I could never wake up as good as I did in Boston, it might be that in Boston it is really noisy so that makes it easier to wake up or something. Or maybe it's just the jughead persona I stick by. Whatever it was i am awake now and I'm walking down the stairs where I will probably skip breakfast sadly, I just have no time me and Betty have to get to school before class to turn in the blue and gold.

"Good morning jug, you want any pancakes?," mr Andrews ask me while I'm about to go through the front door. "I would but i have to get to school before class so me and Betty can turn in the new article for the blue and gold to mr. weatherbee," I reply opening the front door, mr. Andrews nods his head so I exit the door and close it shut. I walk next door to the coopers home where Betty is standing outside the front door waiting for me. "Ready to go Nancy drew?," I say with a smile laying out my hand for her to hold. "Yes," Betty replies with a smile and takes my hand. We walk to school.

On our way there I have a weird feeling that today was gonna be a very abnormal Friday. As usual I was right, when I walked inside the school someone set up a huge prank that mr.weatherbee triggered on accident. It was actually really funny because like 25 gallons of shaving creams landed on top of him. It reminded me of the "little" pranks me and Zack used to do. Of course when I went to laugh Betty elbowed me and guided me closer to the shaving creame mess that mr. weatherbee happens to still be standing in. "who did this!," mr weatherbee shouts after we helped him out of the puddle of shaving cream. I couldn't help but let out a amused smile. Which mr. weatherbee saw. "I don't see what's funny mr. jones," he said in a stern voice and again Betty elbowed me. "Sorry," I reply and look at my feet. "Okay see you later mr. jones and mrs. Cooper, meet me during free period for me to help print the new blue and gold article. "Yes sir, will do," Betty says, afterwords we go our separate ways to our first period classes. Sadly, I have history first period while Betty has honors math. Yes, I do not have any honor classes anymore.

I walked into history and went to my seat in the very back. I decided to put my Bluetooth headphones in and listen to a little Spotify during class because I'm still way ahead in history even after being a teenage run away for a year. No shock that my playlist are filled with very depressing music. It's a improvement from classical music like Beethoven. After young blood came off they played moonlight from xxtentacion then after that just a lot more random songs came on.

As soon as class ended I rushed out the door only to be stopped by the history teacher. "I didn't see you paying attention all class period mr. jones," he says with a stern look. "I would have payed attention but I learned everything about Louis the 14th In fifth grade," I reply recalling that old essay I made. "Really then I assume you know his two nicknames and where he ruled?," he ask, obviously thinking that there is no way I know the answers. Which I do know. " Louis the 14th also know as Louis the great or the sun king, he was the king of France in which he reigned between may 14th, 1643 until his death September 1st, 1715. He also holds the longest reign of 72 years and 110 days of any monarch of a sovereign country in Europe history. Can I leave now?," I ask after answering his question. He just nods his head and I leave. He won't ask me that anymore for sure. my next class is Spanish.

"Hola class," mrs. Olivarez says. We all just say hola back and and then we move on to the lesson.

-Time skip-

Spanish is finally over so now me and Betty can go ahead and go give mr. Weatherbee a copy of our new story to publish for the blue and gold so it will all be printed out by the end of the day for everyone to get a copy. We walk into the principals office where mr. weatherbee is talking to this woman. "Hello?," I ask closing the door behind me and betty. "Hey guys this is our new secretary!," mr. weatherbee informed us.

"Oh, cool," I said then greeting the new secretary. "Whats your name if you don't mind me asking?," I ask. "My name is Rosalinda Stakes, I moved here all the way from Boston," she replies I nod my head. "Why did you leave, if you don't mind me asking?," I ask with curiosity because this secretary feels so familiar to me. "I moved here because of this tragic thing that happened close to where I was living at the time that made me realize I need to move back to riverdale with my family before I can't see them anymore," she says and I nod. "What was the tragic thing," mr. weatherbee ask which I did not even want to bring her on the subject because I have a feeling I'm to do with this. "One day about a year ago this boy went missing and it just had everyone on edge for the longest time to where I just couldn't stay there anymore so I packed up my bags and left. the boy to this day has not been found and most people lost hope on him ever being found, there is so many rumors on what happened to him but in my opinion he just grabbed a bag and run away to some town and gave himself a new identity," mrs. Stakes answers for some reason Betty has this weird sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. I don't think I wanna know what she's planning... so I'm just not gonna ask. "Anyway, nice to meet you mrs. Stakes we have to get this article printed before free period is over," I say hoping she would leave which she did. She waved goodbye and shut the door behind her. I don't think I like that woman to much. I felt like she could see right through me. I just shake off the feeling. Me and Betty sit down and show Weatherbee the new article for the blue and gold. "This is wonderful guys," he said after he finished reading our article. "I will have Mrs. stakes print it immediately!," he replies and we nod our head and leave the office. "Jughead do you believe that story mrs. Stakes told us?," Betty ask walking to the student lounge to spend what's left of our free period there. "Yeah," I reply with a nod. "He probably just ran away though," I say after walking into the student lounge. We walked and sat down in two unoccupied seats. Kevin, Veronica, and Archie were already in the lounge when we got here so we sat near them so we could all talk like we usually do.

"How was the article?," Veronica asked Betty once we had sat down. "Really good," Betty replies then adds "good call hiring the novel club to help with the article we finished really fast, we still had time after for me and jughead to grab a burger. of course, making me think about that delicious burger I had yesterday. "Y'all have any plans for spring break?," Archie questioned "No I was just planning on working on the new article for the blue and gold early for spring break," I reply thinking about my plans. "Okay but why so boring, all you do is work?," Veronica asked "I just don't have any other plans for spring break," I tell Veronica. "Interesting, what about you betty?, "you have any fabulous plans you want to talk about," Veronica asked and Betty just shook her head no. The bell rang for next period so all five of them slowly departed from the comfy student lounge and back into the cold depressing hallways to get to there next class.

-time skip too lunch-

Lunch. The best class of all. Even though the food is not great and the cafeteria lady's need to wear better hair nets because there hair is still managing to get in the food. Which is disgusting and not to mention really unsanitary. After we got what the lunch lady calls "food" we sit down in the courtyard at our favorite picnic table and talk for a while about random things like music or tv shows. When it comes to tv shows the bachelor always shows up in those discussions which make me and Archie groan In disgust, of course, Betty and Veronica ignores us and keep talking about what is gonna happen next week on the bachelor. After like what feels like forever they finally stop and we all continue to eat what the lunch lady's call food in silence. After 5 minutes of silence Archie pulls out his phone and shows us this hilarious video he saw on instagram yesterday. We all laugh and continue what's left of lunch.

-time skip too after school-

"Do we have to go Veronicas house?," I ask for the second time since we left our last period class, we are on the front steps of the school building when Betty stops. "Yes we have to now come on it's a long walk to Veronicas," Betty replies then grabs my hand and walks to the sidewalk. "Can we at least get pops first?," I ask even though I feel like I know the answer already. "No, we are supposed to get there at 4:30 and it's already 3:50," betty says and I groan.

"Fine you win, no pops," I reply and Betty smiles. "Glad you understand," she says and continues walking with me trailing behind her.

To be continued...

Authors note/ hey everyone thank you for 69 views on the last chapter! That is a lot for me because I feel like I'm not that good of a writer so I'm pretty thankful for 69 views! Anyway the next chapter will be at veronicas house so I hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to maybe put something nice in the comments. Hope to see you all guys soon with a new chapter :)


	3. the pembrooke and surprise vacation?

we took the elevator to veronicas apartment and betty knocked on the door. about two minutes later veronicas mother, Mrs. Lodge opened the door for us and told us that veronica was changing her outfit. which confused me because why would you change your outfit as soon as you get home from school. but yet again I don't know much about clothes changing.

"Come in," mrs lodge says and we all walk to the living room and sat down. "I will go see if Veronica is almost done," mrs lodge adds and we all just nod our heads and I grab my bag of chips from inside my backpack. I always stash a bag of chips in my bag since I moved here. "Jug? Did you just pull out a bag of chips from your backpack?," Betty ask, I nod my head "I always have a chips and soda in my bag," I reply and Betty looks at me weird "wouldn't your soda bust?," she ask and I shake my head. "I have it in a thermos," I say and pull out the thermos. Betty just nods at me and I put my thermos back in my backpack. Mrs. Lodge and Veronica walk into the living room. Veronica finds herself a seat on the couch and mrs. Lodge continues to stand up until she says "I'm gonna go make some tea, would you like some?," me and Archie declines but Betty and Veronica nods there heads yes so mrs. Lodge walks into the kitchen.

"Why exactly are we all here again?," I ask stuffing another chip in my mouth. "Well, me and b were talking last night and thought it would be fun if maybe we went on a little vacation for spring break," Veronica says with a smile. Betty puts another one of her famous smiles on her face. "I don't know about this," I reply so betty, Veronica, and Archie look at me with a why not expression. "Please go for me jughead," Betty replies with a sad face. "I'm just saying what if a new lead pops into the dark hood case and one of us ain't here to document it," I say and Veronica, Archie, and Betty roll there eyes. "God, jughead could you think of anything other then writing for a minute?," Veronica ask. "Yes sometimes I think about other things," I reply with a exasperated look.

"I didn't want to do this jug but you leave me no choice," Betty says and I look at her with a pleading look. "Please don't betty," I say but it was too late she brought out the puppy dog face. "Fine you win I will go," I announce and Betty stops with the puppy dog face and smiles very brightly at Veronica. "I told I could get him to agree on going," Betty says excitedly. "I'm sorry I doubted you," Veronica says and puts her hand on her heart. "Thank you," Betty replies and sits back on the couch. "Is your parents coming?," I ask. "Yes but they will be staying at a friends house that they are doing business with," Veronica replies and I nod my head.

"Any clothes in particular I need to bring?," Archie ask. "Swim clothes incase the weather is good enough to go swimming or at least if they have a hot tub," Veronica replies and Everyone nods. I roll up my chip bag and put a clip on them to put them back in my backpack. Mrs. Lodge comes back with Veronica and Bettys tea so they grab them and sit them on a little cup holder that is sitting on the coffee table. Anyone want to watch the bachelor before y'all go home to pack?!," Veronica asks and Betty nods, Me and Archie groans but stays anyway.

-3 hours later-

after 3 hours of the show (no hate on the show I just don't see jughead being a fan of that show to be honest) after a few episodes betty looked at her phone and it was 7 at night. "oh gosh, its already 7," betty says looking at her phone, I was asleep the whole 3 hours snuggled up by betty. "maybe you guys should head home its getting late. we need to get up early tomorrow for the drive to the surprise destination," veronica says with a smile, I frown I have been trying to get veronica to tell me where we are going since I heard about the trip but the girls have refused to tell me or Archie anything. Should I see if Andre can give you a ride?," Veronica ask we all nod our head no. Veronica turns off the tv while we are gathering all our stuff. Betty goes and grabs her and Veronicas cups and goes to the kitchen to put them in the sink. Once Betty is back we are all standing at the door waiting for her.

We all leave the apartment and head back to our current residents. Once Betty was already at her house we walked to Archies and started packing for the trip. I put a couple outfits, a pair of swim trunks and enough underwear for a week. Once I was done I plugged my Computer on its charger and decided to go to sleep for the night since it will probably be a long day tomorrow having to go wherever this place Betty tricked me into going. I climbed onto the mattress on the floor and goes to sleep.

Authors note: tysm for sticking around for the past two chapters, I feel like the story and how I'm writing it ain't very good but I'm trying as best as I can with very little writing experience lol, anyway I will most likely have a new chapter out late April or early may unless this whole coronavirus situation helps me get some writing done then maybe it will be mid April! Anyway I hope you and your families are doing well with this whole situation, don't forget to wash your hands and stay healthy! Also hope you don't mind the short chapter I wasn't sure exactly how this was gonna go if I'm being quite honest.


	4. Chapter 4: driving to wherever we are go

As soon as I wake up I grab my phone from it's charger and check the time. It's currently 11:30 am. With no surprise I see that Archie is already awake. I grab my bag for the trip and stick my computer in my bag. I dig through the bag for some clothes to put on after I shower. After I did that, I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

-30 minutes later-

I walk down the stairs ready for the long trip to wherever we are going. I already had my bag with me because I got a text 10 minutes ago from Betty that Veronica and Andre were on their way. If you didn't already know Andre is Veronica's chauffeur

Archie was already waiting for me at the door as soon as I got downstairs. We are supposed to stop on our way to wherever we are going for lunch. As soon as I open the door I see Andre and Veronica pull up in a black SUV between Archie and Betty's house.

I grab my suitcase from behind me and walk to the black SUV. "Good morning," Veronica says to us. Betty walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Can you put my suitcase in the trunk for me juggie," betty says and hands me her luggage with a cute little smile. "Okay, but I'm choosing what movie we are gonna watch while we are on our way to wherever we are going," I say with a grin and Betty nods her head and climbs into the SUV.

After I put up our luggage I climb into the very back of the SUV. I sat in the seat beside Bettie and grabbed my iPad from my backpack. I didn't put my backpack in the trunk since I knew I was gonna need it. After a while of scrolling through Netflix we decided on watching secret obsession.

By the time the movie ended, it was nearly 1:30 pm so we have been driving for about a hour. So now I'm starting to get hungry and want lunch. "can we stop for lunch I'm getting hungry?, " I ask from the backseat of the SUV. "sure, where should we stop for lunch at though?, " Veronica says.

"I don't know, maybe chipotle?," Betty says looking at her phone. "Works for Me, I can have a taco," I say but Veronica nods her head no. "We are gonna be driving for like two or three more hours and I rather not be in the same car with people who just had Mexican food," Veronica says, even though I kind of wanted a taco she has a point. "Fair enough, have any other idea then?," I ask Veronica and Archie.

"How about just stopping at in and out burger?," Archie says. We all think about it then nod in agreement. Since In and Out burger has the same food as pops we got our usual orders. Pops taste way better. The food was still good though.

"Jug?," Betty ask. "Yes?," I reply curious as to what she is going to ask me. "What do you want to do when we get to the vacation?," Betty ask. I think about it then reply. "Idk, whatever you want to do I guess," I say. She nods and then sticks her headphones back in her ears.

For the next hour everything is pretty silent. I'm working on a new chapter for a story I'm writing, Betty is laying her head against my shoulder and watching me write the story. Veronica and Archie are just cuddling and watching some romance movie.

After a while I stop writing. so I save what I have so far to my laptop files and shut my laptop closed. Betty has noticed I closed my laptop and started putting her head in my lap trying to take a nap. It was so cute. I gave her a kiss on the head and leaned my head against the window with a smile on my face.

I grab my new book out of my backpack and decide to read for a while. The book is called "A study in Charlotte" and so far it's pretty interesting. It's also giving me a lot of ideas for my new story. I read my book for about a hour. I decided to put the bookmark in my book and save some for later.

I fall sleep for the rest of the trip. When I wake up I see a very familiar library on the way too what I'm assuming is the hotel we are gonna stay at? I'm so confused on why that library was so familiar until I remember that the library we just drove past I use to walk there all the time from the hotel. I'm in Boston.

Authors note: this story might feel a little shorter then usual because I didn't exactly know how to write this and make it interesting. That is probably one of the reasons this chapter took so long to come out! I am sorry and I hope to update faster on the next chapter! Hope everyone is doing well in this weird situation that's currently going on! I wish you all the best of health and I hope to update again soon! I'm leaving a nice little inspiration quote to keep us all positive in this time of crisis.

And with this quote I wish you all well and I will hopefully see you soon with a new chapter :))

\- Love random_Nerd13


	5. Chapter 5: Boston? Tipton hotel?

I look out the window to see what used to be my home town. Even after I left not much has changed like I pictured it would when I finally did return.

"You decided to go on vacation in Boston?," I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, mrs. Stakes gave me the idea actually," Betty replies so I just fake a smile. I shouldn't have asked why she left.

"Did you decide we should come here because of what mrs. stakes said about that boy?," I ask. "Yeah, there is something here for everybody," betty says with a smile. "A mystery for you and Betty to solve, also a mall and a spa for me and Betty to enjoy when she decides to stop, also there is a lot of concert stadiums and all kinds of other stuff for Archie," Veronica adds then turning off her phone and putting it in her purse along with her wallet.

we have parked. What I saw next nearly given me a heart attack. The Tipton Hotel. Everyone except me looks at the window in amazement. I look out the window in horror and regret of letting Betty talk me into going on vacation. I was the last to get out of the SUV. As soon as I got out I put my head down. Me and Archie grab all the luggage and hand Betty and Veronica there luggage so the girls will give it to Esteban I presume.

"Let's go I need to check in by 5 and it's already 4:40 pm," Veronica says and then grabbing her purse and luggage walking into the hotel lobby. I walk in the middle of Archie and Betty who is behind Veronica so nobody can see me but them. I have my head down too just in case.

When we walk into the lobby I flood with childhood memories of some of me and zack's favorite games like elevator football or just rollerskating to make Mr. Moseby mad. I almost started crying but I stayed as strong as I can.

"Hi I'm Mr. Moseby how may I help you?," mr. Moseby asked. "Hi, I have a reservation for two rooms by the last name Lodge. Veronica says to Mr. Moseby. "Oh, yes I see, mrs. Lodge?," mr. Moseby says to Veronica. "Yes, but I go by Veronica," Veronica says and he nods while signaling too someone to grab our luggage.

"Your room numbers are suite 2337and 2338, it should be on the 23rd floor," mr. Moseby tells Veronica. Oh great that is 7 suites down from mom and zack's suite. I'm obviously being sarcastic.

we leave the check in desk and go on the couch in the lobby. "Okay what suite do you guys want?," Veronica ask me and Betty. "Uhh either is fine," Betty says and I nod. Both are way too close to mom and Zack's suite then I like. "Okay you can have suite 2337," Veronica says getting up and walking to the elevator. We follow and I put my head down.


	6. Chapter 6: The 23rd Floor

We exited the elevator once it reached the 23rd floor. All of my childhood memories that took place in this hotel hallway flooded into me without warning.

it was fairly quiet which was usually abnormal since you could hear us making noice all the way down the hall. "This hallway is very nice," Veronica said with excitement. "Yes," Betty said happily while I just nodded my head and started walked faster to the hotel room.

Once we got to the door of Number 2337 we all walked in too see a room that looked identical to mom and Zack's room, but it was cleaner of course.

As well as the bedroom didn't have two twin sized beds but a queen size like most of the hotel has.

"Wow this is so pretty... and look at the view," Betty says in amazement while I went and sat down on the couch. "Isn't it beautiful juggie?," Betty asked staring at the rooms window in amazement. "Yes, it's very nice," I reply grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it on the floor.

"What's wrong?," Veronica, Betty, and Archie asked with a worried look. "Nothing... I'm just tired," I reply but judging by their facial expressions I don't think they're buying it. Betty went and sat down on the couch beside me. "I'm serious guys," I reply getting off the couch and going into the bedroom.

Betty came into the bedroom about 10 minutes later so I'm guessing Veronica and Archie went back to there room. Betty changed into a pair of lace pajamas then climbed into the bed and laid right next to me resting her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure your just tired?," Betty asked with a frown. "Yes, we've been driving here all day," I reply with a small smile. "Okay if you say so," Betty replies then giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you jughead," she says with a smile then closing her eyes. "I love you too betty cooper, good night," I reply with my first smile since we arrived.

"Maybe everything will be okay and no one will recognize me," I think in my head then drift off to sleep for the morning.

-tomorrow-

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. "How did you sleep," I ask betty who is already up and getting dressed. "Good, judging by how you woke up your in a good mood," Betty replies and I nod.

"Ima go shower be right back," I reply and grab a towel and some clothes out from the closet. "When did you unpack?," I asked confused. "I woke up early and done it," Betty replies and I nod then head to the bathroom.

\- 30 minutes later-

I just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Betty replies I nod and put my beanie on. "Hey guys come in," Betty said so I guess Archie and Veronica is here. I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the little table the hotel room had.

"Want to order room service or go and get breakfast?," Veronica asked. "We can go get breakfast and maybe go to the park across the street," Betty replies grabbing her purse. "We should go to ihop," Archie says and opening the door. "Works for me, let's go," I replied and opened the front door.

Once I stepped into the hallway I lowered my head and walked to the elevator but was stopped when I heard arguing coming from down the hall.

I recognized the voices pretty fast, Mr. Moseby was yelling at Mom. "What is that yelling?," Veronica asked curiously. "It's just the hotel manager yelling at his staff," I reply and kept walking down the hall.

"Maybe we should check if everything's alright," Betty says worriedly. "No, mr. moseby likes to yell so it's fine," I reply quickly because he is over there yelling by mom and Zack's suite.

"Fine fine, we won't help. Let's get food I'm starving," Veronica says heading to the elevator.

We all follow her into the elevator.

To be continued...

Authors note/ hey I'm back with another chapter, again this one will probably feel a little short but it's fine, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all again soon with a new one! Stay healthy and safe as well, the world is crazy right now. I will come back with a new chapter again soon!


	7. Chapter 7: A Day Out In Boston

Once we get out of the elevator I dashed out of the hotel just in case Maddie was in the lobby doing her shift at the candy counter.

After Archie, Veronica, and Betty got out of the hotel they looked at me weird. "What, I'm just really hungry," I reply to their weird stares. "Ok let's go," Veronica says. "Wait, how are we getting there?," Betty ask curiously. "We could take the bus, it's down the street," I reply pointing at the little bus stop. "How did you know that was there?," Archie asked curiously. "Uh- I saw it on the way to the hotel yesterday," I reply and start walking to the bus stop.

We wait about five minutes for a bus to show up and hop on. "Zack haven't seen you in a while, I Like what you did to your hair," the bus driver says and looks at me, the bus was loud so nobody else heard. "Uhh my names not zack," I reply which gives the bus driver a puzzled stare which I walk quickly to my friends making sure not to trip on any of the seats.

"What was that about?," Betty ask once I got to the seat. "The bus driver liked my hair," I reply and Betty nodded.

"Betty after breakfast want to go to the mall?," Veronica asked taking her eyes off her phone. "Sure, you guys want to come?," Betty replies looking at me then turning her head to Archie. "I guess," Archie replies and looks at me "okay fine sure," I reply then go look out the window.

we got off the bus which is infront of the nearest bus stop from IHOP. Betty looks around of all the huge buildings surrounding us. "Boston is so pretty," she says and I shrug. "Come on IHOP is this way," I say then points to the right.

"Jughead?," Veronica asked. "Yeah?," i reply stopping and facing her. "How do you know where IHOP is, I haven't seen you on your phone since we left the hotel and suddenly you know where everything is," Veronica replies and I try my best to think of a excuse. "Uhh, I've done some sightseeing in Boston in the past," I reply and start walking again.

"Here we are, IHOP," I announce and open the door for everyone. We sat down at a random table and a waitress came by with some menu's.

"What do you want jug," Betty Asked looking at the menu. I turn my attention away from the window and back at the menu in front of me. I look at the menu until I find the sausage and bacon which I decide to order. "I think ima get the sausage and bacon," I tell betty.

the waitress walks over to our table. "hi my names Lauren and I will be your server this great morning and what would you like?," the waitress asked with a fake smile. "Are you always this jolly." I cant help to ask Lauren. "No, my mom forced me to get this job so I have to pretend I'm happy. "figured, anyway I would like a black coffee and for food, sausage and bacon. Okay, how about you guys?," Lauren replies with another one of her famous fake smiles. everyone said there orders and when they were done Lauren gave another one of her famous fake smiles and left.

"that waitress was cool," I said once Lauren left the table and headed to the kitchen. "why did you ask her if her smile was fake?," Archie ask and I shrug. "she just gave a fake happy vibe to me," I replied and went back to looking out the window.

After about ten minutes Waitress Lauren came back with our food. We all thanked her then she left probably to return to the kitchen. We all started eating and made some small talk as well as vibing to the music in the stereo system.

-Time skip to when they leave the restaurant and headed to the mall-

"Any idea what we are gonna do here," I say to the girls. "we could go shopping?," betty replies and veronica nods. "no, I don't need any more clothes so I think we will just walk around.

"meet us at the mall entrance at five so we can go get dinner," Archie says before we go and walk around. "what about lunch," betty asked with curiosity. "just go to the food court, I will probably be there for most of the time," I reply and then betty and veronica nods and they part ways from me and Archie.

"so what you wanna do?," Archie ask while glaring at some of the stores. "I think their is a bowling alley next to the mall," I reply and Archie nods. "I'm not sure if we should leave the mall since betty and veronica are here. "why not? It's just beside the mall and we probably will only be there two hours if we get lunch which by then we will still have fifty minutes to spend at the mall," I reply with a confused look. "okay lets go but we should text the girls first. "okay I reply pulling out my phone from my back pocket and sending betty a text that says "hey, me and Archie are going to the bowling alley next door from the mall. We will be back at the mall by 4:10 and we will just hang around until you girls are ready,"."Okay I'm done lets go," I tell Archie and then we walk out of the mall to the bowling alley.

Once we got there me and Archie paid and got some bowling shoes and walked to our bowling approach. "you ready to lose?," Archie asked putting on his bowling shoes. I already had mine on so I approached the ball rack and grabbed a red bowling ball. "Hate to burst your bubble Andrews but I am not bad so I think you are gonna be the loser," I reply and Archie gives me a stunned look then laughs "how about a bet?," Archie replies with a grin.

okay but what do I get when I win?," I reply with a smirk. "if you win I will buy you whatever you want from the hotel's room service," Archie replies and I smile. "deal, I just happen to know they make huge hot fudge sundaes the size of a bowl alone," I reply and grab the bowling ball. "wait, what do you want?," I reply confusingly. "I don't want anything but the right to say "I beat jughead jones at bowling," Archie replies and I nod.

We have been playing for like twenty minutes and so far I'm winning. "how are you winning Riverdale doesn't even have a bowling alley. "There is bowling alleys in some towns close to Riverdale though," I reply watching Archie's bowling ball fall in the gutter. He groans in annoyance and I laugh. "you have missed a few too so why you laughing?," Archie replies in frustration and I shrug then grab a bowling ball. I aim my bowling ball for the middle pin but it misses. 'Hah," Archie replies when my bowling ball falls in the gutter and I roll my eyes. "I'm still beating you by two points," I reply then go sit at the seating area. Archie goes again and gets a strike. "hah beat that," Archie replies with a smile. I grab the bowling ball and aim to the middle pin. I knocked down the middle pin that knocks down the rest of them.

-After the game-

I smile knocking down the last pin that makes me win the game. I haven't won a game of bowling since Arwin led the hotel to victory. "I think somebody owes me a hot fudge sundae," I say and Archie frowns. We walk to the control center to return our shoes. ok, lets go its 4:50. This game took us longer then I thought. I said then walked out of the bowling alley to get to the mall. we arrived at the entrance of the mall and waited for veronica and betty to show up which it only took them like two minutes. "Okay before dinner me and betty have to stop at the hotel to put the bags in the room," veronica says stepping outside of the mall.

"okay, should we get an Uber?," I reply pulling my phone out and opening the Uber app. Veronica and betty nods so I go ahead and call the Uber. he will be here in five minutes," I announce after returning my phone to its place in my back pocket.

After the five minutes is up the Uber driver arrives and we all climb in the Uber's car and veronica tells the Uber driver to go to the Tipton hotel. I still don't understand why Betty and Veronica chose the Tipton Hotel out of all the hotels in Boston. Anyway once we got to the hotel everyone climbed out of the Uber while Veronica and Betty grabbed they're bags out of the trunk. "okay me and betty need to take these bags to our rooms so you boys can stay out here or wait in the lobby if you want.

It was pretty hot outside so we had decided to just sit in the lobby even though I knew someone could possibly recognize me. Me and Archie had sat on the couch to wait for betty and veronica to get back. "what is taking them so long," I asked Archie lowering the sports magazine from my face then checking the time to see its almost 6 o clock. "Maybe we should go check on them Archie replies looking at jughead then turning his attention to the elevator betty and veronica entered from nearly twenty minutes earlier. "yeah lets go," I reply sitting the magazine back on its original place at the coffee table. Me and Archie get off the couch and make our way to the elevator and press the button that calls the elevator. We enter the empty elevator so Archie presses the button that takes us all the way up to the 23rd floor.

We went all the way to the 23rd floor and I honestly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. it didn't take us long to see betty and veronica staring Zack with a girl I did not recognize. "Guys? what happened to grabbing dinner?," Archie asked but the girls instead of answering Archie motioned us to come over to them. Archie walked over there while I stayed put. "Why have you been staring at me for the past ten minutes," Zack asked confused with the girls. "Turn around," betty replied looking back at me then Zack.

Zack turned around...

Authors note: I finally posted a new chapter that I was planning to post nine days ago but got distracted with other things but anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update again this month.


End file.
